


Stargazing

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka enjoy the stars on Naboo. Fluffy oneshot. Second story I've written for the Together saga.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just a bit of fluff I thought up the other day. This is the second story I've written for "The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy," also known as the Together saga-the series/AU beginning with "Together," in which Anakin and Padmé adopt Ahsoka. But you don't really have to read "Together" to understand this. I literally just told you the only thing you need to know from that story :)  
> Anyway...  
> Enjoy! :D

“Ani, do you know where Ahsoka is?” Padmé asked, leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

“Nope,” he said, not looking away from the mirror. After all, shaving without looking is asking to get cut.

Padmé raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror.

Anakin chuckled and lowered his razor. He closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and said, “She’s outside. In the back.”

“Thank you,” Padmé said. She left him and went out the back door.

The Naboo night was cool and clear. The stars shone soft and bright and all was calm and still.

Padmé could see the silhouette of Ahsoka sitting in the grass, recognizable by the two montrals poking up from her head.

She smiled to herself and approached Ahsoka, sitting down next to her in the soft grass.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. “Looking at the stars.”

“Mm.”

There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked up at the sky.

“You know,” Padmé said after a minute, “it’s late.”

“I’m not tired,” Ahsoka said quickly. “Just a little longer? Please?”

Padmé smiled. “Okay,” she said softly.

Ahsoka smiled back. “Thank you.”

They both turned their eyes back to the sky and enjoyed the beauty of the stars for a few more minutes.

Then Padmé felt a weight against her side.

She looked down to see Ahsoka snuggling up against her.

Padmé smiled and wrapped an arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders. “You _are_ tired, aren’t you?” she murmured.

“No, it’s kinda cold,” Ahsoka mumbled, snuggling closer to Padmé and resting her head on her shoulder.

Padmé chuckled. “If you say so.”

Soft footsteps came from behind them, and Anakin sat down next to Padmé.

“Nice night,” he said softly, looking up at the stars like Padmé and Ahsoka had done.

Padmé nodded.

Anakin leaned over to look at Ahsoka. He laughed quietly. “Sleepy, Snips?”

Ahsoka mumbled something Padmé couldn’t catch.

Anakin gave another soft laugh. “Chilly, huh?” He moved closer to Padmé, who gladly leaned against him.

It _was_ a bit chilly.

But being together made it better.


End file.
